


Win-Win Situation

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, First Time, Food Sex, Future Fic, Humor, romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the end of the quest, Lirin accompanies her brother to have a talk with Sanzo.  When she's left alone with Goku after lunch, the day becomes far more memorable than he would ever have suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vom marlowe's Anonymous Saiyuki Kink Meme. The prompt: _Lirin/Goku, started out fighting over food. Violence/fighting while fucking, but completely consensual and both of them loving it_. Note that Lirin is of age at this point. (Written November 2007)

It was still funny to see Kougaiji and Sanzo talking peacefully. Even though it was a couple of years since the whole Minus Wave situation had been resolved, Goku was still not used to the idea that the Prince and his allies weren't officially enemies any longer. Oh, it was _nice_ and all that - he'd always _liked_ Kougaiji and Dokugakuji and Miss Yaone - but it was still awfully weird.

The monks at the Temple had all been really excited when a dragon showed up overhead, but Goku wasn't too surprised to see Kougaiji riding it. This time, instead of Doku or Yaone, he'd brought his little sister, Lirin, along. The four of them - Sanzo, Goku, and the two visitors - had had lunch in a seldom-used but pleasant room along one of the Temple courtyards, and then the Prince and Sanzo had gone off to discuss something that was apparently too serious to include the junior partners.

So Goku was left to entertain Lirin.

She'd grown a little taller - but not as much taller as he had, and she was still awfully short. She had on a new outfit: the same kind of short blouse she'd had before, but now her pants legs were both the same length, just below her knees, and the whole thing was made of pretty sky-blue stuff, with flowers on it. And she had cute little ankle boots like Miss Yaone's - dark blue ones - instead of big clunky boots like his. And she had blue and purple flowers along with the bells on her ponytail. And she smelled good.

And her eyes were even more purple than Sanzo's.

But when he was reaching out for the last bean-jam bun (no pork buns - this was the Temple), she grabbed it from him before he could blink.

"Mine!" she said. And grinned.

So he got up, and went around the table to where she was sitting - because if he reached across the table, he'd knock everything over, and Sanzo would be pissed. Anyway, he was too big to do something that stupid now.

"Lirin-san, that's not fair," he said, towering over her. "You had four, and I only had three."

"But Sanzo-sama had two, and Onii-chan only had one," she countered, still grinning up at him. She didn't seem worried that he was so much bigger. "Besides, I'm the guest."

"We should split it, then," he suggested. She had her other hand curved protectively over it, so he couldn't snatch it. He could see that her tummy was almost the same warm, golden color as the bun.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Hmmm ... maybe." She cocked her head to one side: "I guess you can have one bite."

She stuffed the bun into her mouth so that half of it was sticking out, then tilted her head further so that half of the tender, fragrant bun was right below his face.

So he bent down to bite it.

She reached up and grabbed his shoulder with one hand and the back of his head with the other. Overbalanced, he caught himself with one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her warm, blue-silk-clad thigh.

She bit off her mouthful of bun and swallowed it whole, then lunged after the other bit that was still sticking out of _his_ mouth. So he swallowed _his_ piece too, and tried to pull the rest into his mouth with his lips.

Her mouth closed over his, and she sucked the last piece of the pastry from between his lips. And then she didn't stop.

_She was **kissing** him!_

He straightened up, really fast. She came out of the chair after him, still holding on to his head and shoulders. He'd forgotten how strong she was. He tried to pull her hands off of him. She hooked one leg behind his, and yanked it out from under him.

He landed flat on his back on the Abbott's fancy Kashmiri rug. Through the padding of its expensive fibers, the Temple floors were hard stone: everything went gray for a second. And when he came out of it, there she was on top of him, straddling him.

"Lirin wins!" she giggled. "So what should I make you do, huh?"

Her nicely-padded butt was just about over his crotch. And as he had told that damn kappa years ago, he wasn't a little kid. It occurred to him that where she was sitting was no accident. Her plump boobs were jiggling with her giggles. _Why not?_ He grabbed one thigh again, and reached up to cup one breast with his other hand.

She grabbed both his wrists and pinned them on each side of his head, then kissed him again. Those bouncy tits were pressed into his chest. He kissed her back this time, open mouthed, reaching into her mouth with his tongue. She let him, stroking his tongue with hers. She tasted of bean jam, and something else, something more tempting. Abruptly, he rolled, reversing their positions, letting her head hit the floor this time, and reaching down with both hands to grab a breast in each, rubbing his thumbs over nipples, and grinding his crotch against hers.

She must have had a harder head than his: she didn't seem to black out at all, and she doubled up and sank her teeth into his throat. Then something ripped down his back, tearing his shirt to ribbons. _Damn, I forgot about the claws ... ._ For a moment, he wondered whether this was a good idea after all ... but she released his throat after a second, kissed it, and started peeling the remains of his shirt off his chest. For a moment he was distracted - and then she squirmed under him, got one knee between his, and brought it up: "Nya ha!"

This time he didn't black out, but he wished he had. He could feel that he was on his back again, and Lirin was tugging at him. He felt a little cold. And when he was thinking clearly again, he realized that she'd got his pants down around his knees and was stroking him.

She caught his eye and stopped, then flexed her hand at him, grinning and showing him her claws. He swallowed. Then he shot out one hand and grabbed her by that wrist, pulling her over onto his chest, and reached down to grab her opposite thigh too, so that she was stretched across him and would have trouble using her other knee. She promptly stationed her free hand so that her claws were hovering over his eye.

"Dammit, Lirin! What are ya tryin' t' do?"

She pouted at him. "I thought, the same thing you were trying to do! But I still got all my clothes on - this isn't much fun, Goku!"

It occurred to him that maybe he didn't know much about youkai girls. Or maybe just not much about Lirin. "Um, OK, if that's what ya want ... " and he rolled again, reaching for the front of her pretty blouse as he did so. As she tried to slither out from under him again, he ripped downward, pulling off buttons and loops, then pinned her with one hand on her throat and the other high on one thigh.

Her breasts were the same warm gold as her belly, and everything was fuzzed with tiny, hardly visible golden hairs. He nuzzled into her navel and licked upward to one breast, sucking hard on her little apricot-rose nipple. She smelled like fresh-baked buns, and flowers, and musk. She giggled again and stroked her claws gently over his scalp and back, then grabbed the wrist at her throat with practiced skill and dug her clawed thumb right into a pressure point.

"Ow!"

He pulled back abruptly, and she erupted off the floor like a bullet from Sanzo's gun, knocking him onto his back again, winded. She climbed on top of him once more, right over his bare crotch, reaching for his wrists and setting his hands on the waistband of her pants.

"Hee! You're so dumb, Goku! But you're cute, anyway ... ." She wriggled against him again, shedding the remains of her blouse, rubbing against his cock, flinging her head back so that her breasts pointed outwards. "C'mon, slowpoke!"

He gaped at her, then grabbed the waistband in both hands and pulled outward as hard as he could. The thin silk ripped with a sound like a huge bee buzzing by, leaving her golden and naked except for her soft leather boots. Soft tawny curls clustered at her crotch. He could feel warm wetness against his cock, and she wriggled like a snake-dancer, smoothing her palms down her bare body and licking her lips with a pointed little red tongue, obviously enjoying his expression as he stared.

She planted her palms flat on his chest, claws prickling slightly as her fingers curled, then raised herself up and slid back and down onto him. He was suddenly squeezed by soft, wet, slick heat. "Mmmmrrrr, Goku! You're so _nice_!" Her face flushed, glowing, her youkai birthmark showing up brilliantly. She started to rock then, gently at first, closing her eyes, her expression blissful. He dropped the rags of her pretty trousers onto the rug, then grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "Lirin!" he whispered urgently, trying desperately not to lose himself in the delicious demand that was surging up from his cock.

She opened her eyes just a bit. "Mmm ... what?"

"Should we be **doing this**?" he whimpered, his voice cracking.

She surged forward to kiss him. She was so much smaller than he was that she almost had to pull off of him to do it. "Why not, silly? I don't get pregnant unless I want to. Aren't you having fun ... ?" She eased back, sitting down on him, hard, her strong legs gripping him on each side of his hips as she knelt.

He gasped and arched his back to press farther into her, which felt fantastic. It occurred to him that he was in grave danger of finishing before she did. Bits and pieces of Gojyo's advice about girls and sex - both solicited and unsolicited - came back to him. He disentangled one hand and licked his fingers, then reached down to place them carefully under the fleecy golden curls, just in front of where he could see his own ruddy cock, slick with her juices, disappearing into her. He felt for the little nub that he knew was there - he wasn't _completely_ inexperienced - and pressed firmly against the slick flesh on either side of it with the pads of his fingers.

"Ooooh, mmmrrrRRROW!" she purred, happily. She dug the fingertips (and claws) of her free hand into his chest for balance, and started rocking her hips forward a bit each time she sank down on him. After another minute or two - happily agonizing minutes for him, as he fought for control - she froze momentarily as she ground down on him, then shuddered from head to foot and spasmed around and on him, her breath bursting out in joyful little whimpers. He gaped at her for a moment, and that brief loss of control was enough. "Aww, _Li**rin**_!" he gasped, and bucked underneath of her, making her shriek as she was bounced upward a couple of inches and he shot his load into her.

He came back to himself a moment later to find her head on his chest, the golden curls of her ponytail tickling him on one side. Her violet eyes seemed to glow softly as she gazed into his golden ones. "Lirin wins again!" she said, breathlessly. "I'm gonna ask Onii-chan if I can take ya home with me."

He smacked her gently on the ass. "Ya didn't 'win.' _Maybe_ was a tie. And what if I don't wanna go, ya pushy little monster?" he growled, then bent his head to lick along the edge of one long-pointed ear, so she wouldn't think he was really mad.

Then both of them stilled. Their excellent hearing had picked up the sound of footsteps.. _Oh crap._ Goku's eyes snapped into focus, taking in Lirin's nudity, her position, and the ragged remains of her pretty little silk outfit, scattered over the rug like flower petals after a storm. "I have another suit in my bag," she whispered. "Maybe we better tell 'em I spilled stuff on this one ... ."

Too late. Sanzo and Kougaiji stood in the doorway, two nobly handsome faces frozen in shock. Lirin sat up, covering her chest and crotch coyly with her arms. "Ya caught me," she said, resignedly.

Goku felt himself shrivelling right out from inside of her. The fact that he had beaten Kougaiji in combat before hardly seemed to matter, given the situation. _Kougaiji's gonna kill me, right after he rips off my balls and feeds 'em to me. And Sanzo's not gonna stop him, either .... _

Sanzo covered his eyes with one hand - more as though he had a terrible headache than anything else. "I'm just _amazed_ at the idiocy," he murmured, wearily. But Kougaiji was glaring at his _sister_. "_Lirin_!" he bellowed, "This is a _temple_!"

Lirin looked down for a split second and caught Goku's eye. He could swear she _winked_. Then she turned her kittenish gaze back to her angry brother. "Onii-chan, I just thought he might like ... ."

Goku didn't hear much of the rest of her explanation. He was too relieved that he seemed to have escaped immediate dismemberment. _And even if he **does** kill me later,_ he thought, _it was worth it._


End file.
